oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Varios Blackwell
"Magic is as limitless as the universe, and as cold and unforgiving for those who lack the discipline to master it! There is balance in all things, and keeping that balance is paramount...''" '' Varios Blackwell, 1002 History Varios grew up the son of an abusive father and, quickly enough, an absent mother. When he was only 13 he left home in search of a better life, finding a job working for a merchant named Bert. Before long, he was running Bert's business. He met his mother once and discovered that she was a guardswoman, though their conversation quickly drifted as they found that there were too many painful memories. After spending several years as a student of Gryphon's Arcana in Haven, Varios went back to studying and practicing his art, until the fateful day when he became an adventurer. As some tend to do, Varios took to an adventurer's life quite readily, power and responsibility almost overwhelming him at times. From the fields outside Haven to the courtyard of the Pale King and the throne room of the Oni Emperor, Varios' mastery of magic and the secrets of the Void helped make a difference. His latest projects involve the newfound Dominion of Telestria, a kingdom on Sheng dedicated to the acquisition of knowledge and the study of magic in all of its forms. Though the job has been taxing on his patience, it has been a source of strength and inspiration to continue working to keep the balance between law and chaos, good and evil, thought and emotion, freedom and fate, and many other ideals. Appearance The duality of Varios' nature is evident even in his physical features. Though he can trace his Aasimar lineage back generations, Varios looks inevitably human. He spends most of his time Shapechanged in various guises, from the older wise administrator to a fast-paced air elemental. When he is in human guise, the weight of his experiences can easily be seen in his slightly-transparent body and the swirling azure energy that flows like air around his body. Otherwise he appears as a fairly handsome man a few years into middle age. Whispy silver and white hair surrounds an unblemished face with a strong jaw and ears that look ever-so-slightly pointed. Varios is fairly tall and thin as a human. His features shift to match his mood, his appearance moving from scholarly intrigue to fierce anger as his mood does. To those who do not know him, he can appear as a cold, unfeeling individual, more interested in his calculations and machinations than the people who may be affected. A rare few know his true beliefs, that millions of people could live or die based upon the actions of relatively few, that the pendulum swings and swings again, the world constantly fighting back its own entropy, and that the emergence of new worlds could be among the greatest opportunities for the study of knowledge and magic... or the ruin of both Sheng and Oustomia. Personality If one thing hasn't changed with Varios' acquisition of power, it's his arrogance. A few allies aside, Varios finds himself constantly evaluating various individuals and finding them wanting. Either they are too arrogant as well, too reckless in their actions, too moral to see the bigger picture, or too aloof to do anything about it. This makes him great as a Half-Aeon, but pretty terrible as a person. If he had a saving grace, it would be that he keeps his opinions in check, relegating his evaluation to memory. Otherwise, Varios outwardly appears calm and open to conversation and criticism. It takes quite an effort to make him angry and, despite that, he rarely holds grudges. He enjoys humor and playing practical (or impractical) jokes at times, with an understanding that there is a time and place for that sort of thing. Friends & Acquaintances # Hikari - This is most likely accurate. Varios trusts him to do what is generally in everyone's best interest, though his occasional pig-headed stubbornness makes Varios want to light him on fire at times. If Hikari has a plan or requests assistance, it's generally also in Varios' best interest to tag along. # Raoflin - The relationship between the two has become somewhat strained as of late, what with Varios leaving his post as Magister to found his own kingdom. # Lilith - Reluctant friend is likely a more accurate description. The girl just can't keep herself out of trouble with one group or another, but she does her job acceptably and provides a modicum of entertainment. # Juuna - They would be casual acquaintances if Lilith didn't have a streak of rashness and stubbornness that might get her killed. Not quite a friend, but not an enemy at this point. # Scion - Varios hasn't gotten a full measure of the man yet. He seems like a competent General, and Varios understands his powers and abilities to an extent, but there's still something... # Mango - They would have been friends still if Mango wasn't secretly the son of the Oni Emperor bent on destroying the Chishiki. He still felt a sense of guilt over his decision to attack Hekai despite his word otherwise, but Mango's attack on Jiyu was likewise breaking his own word. # Tae'lana - Though he respects the Raven Queen for her power and knowledge, her true intentions have always eluded him. He has seen her attempt to help those in need, though she did create the Caylixian race of intelligent undead. Unpredictable would best describe her. # Scharp - He seems angry and somewhat inattentive to current issues, a problem since it's O'Kibo that is constantly being attacked. Something more dire must have been happening... # J-Hara - The man seems both interesting and helpful, though his absence of late and the potential that he's a puppet of an Old God does not bode well. Overall, another enigmatic presence that makes Varios uneasy. Enemies # The Thii. # The Oni. # One or more of the newly-unveiled planets (likely). # Great Old Ones who have continued their shenanigans. Aspirations Now that Varios has reached his full potential and works on the global stage, his goal is to increase his kingdom's store of knowledge and resources as much as possible. He also aspires to protect The Balance, finding that it is the best way to avoid the pitfalls that come with the extremes.Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character Category:PvP Active